<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 15: Coming Out (Take Two) by eating_custardinbed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066705">Day 15: Coming Out (Take Two)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed'>eating_custardinbed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month: IT Crowd style [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT Crowd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Does Not Go Well, Feels, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, all the feels, kicked out, upsetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moss comes out to his mother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month: IT Crowd style [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 15: Coming Out (Take Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry in advance, okay? Not to give away too much, but I usually write Moss’ mum as quite nice so this is very different for me. I promise this will be the only one that doesn’t really have any fluff in it in the whole series, but hey, we are in the most unpleasant arc of the series. Anyhoo, please enjoy this!</p><p>today's prompt is “I don’t owe you an explanation.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never before had Roy been to such an awkward dinner. </p><p>It was so strange and unnatural that he found himself questioning whether or not this was entirely normal. Moss and his mother were sat opposite each other at the dinner table, having barely exchanged a word the whole time Moss and Roy had been there. Roy was sat at the head of the table, watching the two of them nervously. Moss was staring at his plate. He’d barely touched his food. His mother, every so often, would look up and fix Roy with a stony glare before looking back to her food. </p><p>“So, Maurice, how is work?” she asked nearly ten minutes into the dinner. Her tone was flat, almost bored-sounding. Moss winced at the use of his first name, but shrugged. </p><p>“Fine,” he murmured. He took a mouthful of food so he wouldn’t have to say any more. </p><p>“Maybe if you were here a little more,” (at this, she shot Roy a dirty look) “I would know how your work was,” she said. She sounded smug, far too smug for Roy’s liking. “I hope you remember the conversation we had last week?” </p><p>“More like the orders you gave me,” Moss muttered as he pushed his food around his plate. His mother moved her deadly stare from Roy over to her son. </p><p>“I hope that isn’t lip you’re giving me, young man.” </p><p>“No, mum,” Moss said. He didn’t dare look up from his plate. “Sorry, mum.” </p><p>“Good,” she said as she put her knife and fork down. She turned to Roy and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. Roy tried not to show his terror at the malice in her eyes on his face. “If you don’t mind me asking, Roy, why exactly are you here?” </p><p>After a pause, Roy opened his mouth to answer, but Moss cut him off. </p><p>“I invited him,” he said, looking up at his mother. </p><p>“Oh,” she said. Clearly she was struggling with what to say. Roy reasoned that if he had answered, she would have gone off on him for ‘inviting himself’ or something like that. He glanced at Moss, worried. His boyfriend looked livid, glaring at his mother like she’d just said something obscene. She took a moment, but soon regained her composure. “Well, why? You know that Sunday is family time.” </p><p><em>“I don’t owe you an explanation,”</em> Moss said, cool as anything. Roy gaped at him. He would never admit it, but he was a <em>tiny </em>bit turned on by his boyfriend taking charge like this. Moss sighed, putting his knife and fork down. “Look, mum, I have something to tell you.” </p><p>“You can tell me later,” his mother said with a sense of finality to her words. Moss glared at her. </p><p>“No, I’m telling you now.” </p><p>“Moss--” she started. She sounded as if she was about to scold him like he was a child, but he interrupted her before she could get into the flow of it. </p><p>“I brought Roy here today because I wanted to tell you that we are in a relationship,” he said. Roy blinked, staring at him as his jaw dropped open. He’d just... come out with it. Just like that. No bells or whistles. Moss didn’t even look at him: he was too concentrated on staring his mother down and daring, just <em>daring </em>her to say something. “Because I’m gay, mum. I love Roy and we’re together, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” </p><p>She did stop, Roy had to give her credit for that. She stopped for about half a minute, maybe a little bit longer. A thick silence hung over the table. Moss pursed his lips, glancing quickly at his boyfriend before looking to the table. It seemed that the enormity of what he’d just said had hit him. </p><p>Then his mother began to laugh. </p><p>“Oh, you really had me there!” she howled, raising her hand to her eye. Moss looked up at her confused. </p><p>“Mum--” </p><p>“I knew you were up to something! Alright, you got me, well done!” </p><p>“Mum, it’s not a joke!” Moss yelled at her. She looked at him as her laughter started to trail off. </p><p>“Well...” she started. She paused for a moment. “Of course it is! You’re not <em>gay</em>! I would have known if you were.” </p><p>“No, I am,” he replied, giving her an almost appalled look. “I’m gay, mum.” </p><p>She shook her head. Moss huffed, getting up from the table and coming round to stand next to Roy. Leaning down, he pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, lacing their fingers together. “Is that enough proof for you?” </p><p>His mother leant back in her seat. She was visibly trembling, as was Moss. Roy looked between them anxiously. </p><p>“N-no,” she stammered, putting her hand to her mouth and shaking her head. “It’s just... just a phase, that’s all.” </p><p>“It’s not a phase, mum!” Moss shouted. He sounded and looked as if he were on the verge of tears. His mother regarded him as she slowly rose from her seat. She raised one shaking hand and pointed at him. </p><p>“Get out,” she whispered. </p><p>Moss’ face dropped. He let Roy’s hand go and tried to take a step towards her, but she shook her head at him. “Get your things from your room and get out of my house. I don’t want to see you back here until you come to your senses.” </p><p>“Mum...” Moss whispered. His voice broke at the end of the word and he had to stop, staring down at the carpet as tears burned in his eyes. Roy stood up from his seat, clearing his throat. He put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. </p><p>“Come on,” he said quietly. “Let’s get your stuff and go home, love.” </p><p>As they walked away, Roy was sure he could feel her eyes trying to bore a hole into the back of his skull. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SORRY </p><p>if you enjoyed (or didn't enjoy??) this, please leave comments and kudos!! they make my swinging brick of a heart sing!!! stay tuned for the next instalment </p><p>stay safe and happy, y'all xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>